reencuentro
by yukii04
Summary: "no importa cuanto pase, hasta la muerte un corazón no deja de latir" 21 años, el mejor francotirador y la mejor asistente. un trabajo que le daría la mejor vida que podría pedir. un inconveniente... ella. ansatsu kyoshitsu. hayamiXchiba.


**Reencuentro**

 **Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia y como veo el futuro de ellos. Todos los estudiantes de la clase E ahora tienen 21 años. chibaXhayami (francotiradores)**

 **Reencuentro**

A sus 21 años, Chiba es considerado uno de los mejores francotiradores de todo Japón, en estos momentos, 23:26 pm se encuentra en plena misión. Un millonario le prometió una gran suma de dinero a cambio de que matara a un ministro que solo empeoraba la situación económica de Japón.

Los árboles y los arbustos lo rodeaban, su ropa totalmente negra no permitía diferenciarlo en la oscuridad de la noche. Tirado en el suelo, listo para disparar, el dedo en el gatillo y el objetivo en la mira.

Un parpadeo.

Un parpadeo solamente y su objetivo había sido asesinado por otra persona.

Paralizado veía a través del lente como el ministro era una fuente de sangre tirado en el piso. Reaccionó al ver una luz moverse a metros de él.

Corrió.

Corrió en busca de la persona que fue más rápida que él.

Corrió hasta ver una chica con un arma que bajaba de la alta montaña a toda velocidad. Un vestido rojo y pies descalzos, un peinado muy elegante para andar tirada en el suelo. A media bajada de la montaña para en seco. Mete el arma en un árbol y saca unos elegantes zapatos de tacón rojos. Sin ponérselos sigue bajando la montaña y antes de camuflarse con la gente que iría a la fiesta de cumpleaños del ministro, se pone los zapatos, se acomoda el pelo y se sacude el vestido.

Preparo un plan de repuesto, esa chica lo había matado pero si encontraban a un chico con un arma vestido de negro y enzima sucio, lo iban a inculpar a él. Y con justificación, estaba a punto de matarlo.

Se sacó la campera dejando ver la camisa roja oscura con una corbata negra que tenía debajo. Envolvió el arma con el mismo abrigo y lo ocultó entre los arbustos. Se sacó los guantes y el gorro y también los escondió con el resto de sus cosas.

Vio su salvación.

Esa chica lo ayuda desde hace como tres años.

Se acercó a la rubia sacando de su pantalón un peine. La chica le sonrió y lo ayudó a peinarse de forma que nadie lo reconociera. Si, verle los ojos a Chiba era raro, pero era todavía más raro ver a Nakamura actuar como una madre sobreprotectora.

-gracias—dijo el francotirador con una media sonrisa

-¿lo lograste?—le devolvió la sonrisa

-muerto esta—alzó los hombros restándole importancia

-no lo hiciste tú ¿verdad?—dijo con los ojos entrecerrados

-fue esa chica—señaló a la chica de vestido rojo que estaba hablando tranquilamente abrazada con un chico rubio

-¿Hayami-chan?—preguntó la rubia algo sorprendida

-¿q-que?—abrió los ojos como platos de lo sorprendido que estaba

Era ella, se notaba que era ella.

Pero tenía el pelo negro y para su justificación no le vio casi nada la cara.

Un hombre de traje salió y anunció el asesinato del ministro. Todos entraron a la mansión mientras la policía llegaba.

Ningún testigo.

Ninguna prueba.

Coartadas.

Al ser un ministro el caso fue cerrado sin culpable.

Todos comenzaron a retirarse. Chiba pensaba que Hayami fuera en busca de sus cosas, pero no lo hizo.

-la voy a seguir, mis cosas están escondidas por esos arbustos ¿puedes ir a buscarlas?—le preguntó apurado a Nakamura y ella asintió

-¡ve a por ella tigre!—gritó ganándose una mirada de reproche de muchos de los presentes y algunas risas de gente que no le importaba lo más mínimo que el tipo se muera

Siguiéndola a ella y a ese chico desde lo lejos, chiba se peinó como de costumbre y se desató la corbata. Los tres llegaron a un hotel después de caminar unas tres cuadras. Bueno, Chiba llegó a los arbustos de la plaza de autos del hotel. Los dos entraron y él los siguió burlando la seguridad del hotel. Muy mala por cierto.

Subieron las escaleras, él siempre un piso más abajo que los otros dos. Llegaron al piso doce. Se escondió tras una planta y vio como el chico intentaba entrar el cuarto de Hayami y ella lo empujaba. Después de unos minutos de forcejeo Hayami ganó y el chico se dirigió hacia las escaleras rendido. Pasó por al lado suyo pero actuó normal y lo le prestó atención, hasta que pateó una maseta sin querer y el rubio volteo a verlo con enfado.

-¿eres estúpido?—dijo en tono altanero

-no lo suficiente como para intentar coger con alguien que esta fuera de mi alcance—una media sonrisa se apodero de su rostro y el flequillo volvió a cubrir sus ojos

-quien te crees niñat—una mano en su hombro lo interrumpió

-señor, por lo que entiendo usted no está hospedado. Lo acompaño a la salida—dijo un hombre de unos cuarenta años bastante grande- ¿y usted?

Chiba sacó una de las llaves que habita tomado de administración y se la enseñó al hombre con una sonrisa amable y este solo asintió y acompaño al rubio fuera del edificio. Chiba comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación 115. Donde estaba Hayami. Tocó la puerta y oyó la dulce voz de su excompañera…

-ya va—la puerta se abre- ¿Quién…? ¡¿CHIBA?!

El chico asintió y ella salto a sus brazos. Chiba correspondió el abrazo y la tomó de la cintura.

-cuanto tiempo—lo soltó haciéndolo pasar- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Me reconociste?—tocó su cabello

-si, en la fiesta del ministro, me robaste el trabajo y me hizo notarlo Nakamura. Me sorprende que te hayas pintado el pelo, siempre me gustó tu pelo—dijo sonriendo

-es peluca—se la quitó dejando ver su verdadero color

-sí, me gusta más—acarició su cabeza

-¿estabas con Nakamura-san?—preguntó algo sonrojada sin mirarlo

-sí, me ayuda desde hace años—notó que no lo miraba- es una buena asistente y amiga

-¿solo eso son?—preguntó mirándolo

-sí, aún no supero a mi primer amor como para andar atrás de Nakamura—dijo restándole importancia

-oh—suspiró bajando la mirada- ¿Quién?

-tu—la tomó de la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo

-no cambiaste nada chiba—dijo sonriendo y sonrojada

-te amo Rinka, eso nunca va a cambiar—susurró antes de besarla

-lo mismo digo—dijo cuándo se separaron por falta de aire

-¿y ese tipo?—preguntó sonriendo

-no es nadie—volvió a besarlo

" _no importa cuánto pase, hasta la muerte un corazón sigue latiendo"_

Nunca había entendido esa frase pero al sentir a Hayami fundiéndose en su beso recordó lo que le había dicho antes de marcharse a USA.

Ya lo entendía.

 **~Fin~**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, amo esta pareja y no me gustaría que dejen de ser francotiradores porque ya no tenga que matar a koro-sensei. No me metí con el tema de koro-sensei porque todavía el manga no terminó y no quiero adivinar con un tema tan… sensible (¿?)**

 **EXTRA…**

Ya era de mañana y ambos se estaban vistiendo. Chiba tenía el pantalón puesto y se estaba abrochando el cinturón, Hayami tenía la ropa interior puesta y buscaba ropa en el bolso de su armario.

-¿sabes dónde están todos?—preguntó Hayami sacando un vestido blanco

-si ¿por?—preguntó poniéndose la camisa

-¿Nagisa?—

-profesor—

-¿Kayano?—

-casada con Nagisa y es maestra jardinera—

-¿Isogai?—

-trabaja en un host con Maheara—

-¿Karma?—

-desistió de la idea de ser burócrata y trabaja en la compañía de computación de Itona—

-¿Asano?—

-¿Gakushuu?—

-sip—

-supervisor y líder de karma—

-auch… ¿y se siguen odiando?—

-digamos que cuando están en la misma habitación solos ya no se "matan"—

-wow… no me lo veía venir—

-yo sí—sonrió

 **Bessos. Yukii~**


End file.
